Boy's Love
by Akulaledi
Summary: He realized he grabbed the wrong book as the two boys looked up at him from their cover. He knew he was alone on the roof but he looked around him before he cracked the spine open. Jun said not to read it at school but if nobody was around to see him do it, it was okay then, right? Misawa


I present my very first attempt at writing Misawa...though this is my third upload...I finally finished this monster. I've had this sitting around for months just begging to be finished. I reached 100 followers on Tumblr so I decided it was a good time to finish and post it. Everyone's a bit OOC because this was a first attempt at getting characters down. Thank you for reading!

As always anyone can hit me up on Tumblr and talk Daiya to me, my user name is the same, Akulaledi.

-X-X-

-X-X-

-X-X-

-X-X-

It was during practice one day that Sawamura Eijun had the idiotic thought that he could make Miyuki Kazuya blush uncontrollably. He had been pondering on this for a few days now after the bespectacled boy had embarrassed him for the third time in one day. He was mainly in it for the revenge. If he could just embarrass Kazuya just as bad or more he would be satisfied.

Kazuya had hid his clothes while he was last in the bath, causing him to have to sprint from the bath to his room in nothing but a towel. On top of that, his room key had been in his pants pocket, meaning he had to wait till Kuramochi or Masuko returned from wherever they were. Thank God it was warm out but then again he was boiling with rage. He waited for about ten minutes he calmed and thought for a moment. If Kazuya stole his clothes then Eijun was going to take his clothes in return. So he sprinted up to Kazuya's room and all but kicked the door in, scaring the shit out of Kazuya's roommates.

They barely recovered by the time Eijun had stormed to Kazuya's dresser and ripped out a shirt and pants. He smiled at the thought of going commando, maybe Kazuya would think twice now that another man's ass was in his pants. He threw them on and proceeded out the door, slamming it in the process. Kazuya's roommates looked at each other utterly confused. They would have to question the catcher about Eijun.

Said Pitcher was currently hanging on to the catcher's stolen pants that refused to stay on his waist. He descended the stairs back to wait in front of his room for either of his roommates to come back. He plopped down in front of the door and rolled up the sleeves on the long sleeve shirt he grabbed, It was slightly too large on him just like the pants. Kazuya didn't seem all that much bigger than him.

He waited another ten minutes before he heard voices coming around the corner. He heard the all too familiar laugh of Kuramochi and Eijun breathed a sigh of relief. Kuramochi rounded the corner with Masuko and Kazuya. Eijun grimaced when he saw the latter. Kazuya had his phone in his hand and was snickering. Eijun stood up and placed his hand on his hips and a frown on his lips. His eyes flickered up to Kazuya's as they reached the door.

"I want my clothes back Bakayuki!" Eijun yelled. Kazuya started to laugh.

"I actually didn't believe the text I got from my roommates telling me that you burst into my room and stole my stuff." Eijun felt his face start to heat up. Kazuya was actually amused that he was in his clothes. It ticked him off.

Kuramochi opened the room while laughing."Sawamura your clothes are on your bed, you idiot. Miyuki dropped them off before we left."

"And you left them there?!" Eijun raged "I can't believe you went along with Bakayuki!"

"How long did you wait before turning into a thief?" Kazuya asked behind him grabbing at the back of his own shirt. Eijun was walking forward when he did and it choked him slightly. He fell back into Kazuya's chest. He looked up at the boy above him and frowned.

"About ten minutes, but it's only fair since you took mine!" He defended hotly. Kazuya was laughing again. He dropped his hands to the waistband of the sweatpants and tugged a bit. Eijun flushed and held on to the pants.

"You didn't grab my underwear too did you?"

Eijun turned to face Kazuya "No, I did not!"

"Do you normally go commando?"

"No!"

"Oh so you only go commando when borrowing other people's clothes? Is that a fetish of some sort?" Kazuya was relishing Eijun's rapidly reddening face.

"I…You…What?" The pitcher was having trouble with his words. It also didn't help that Kuramochi was dying of laughter inside the room. Eijun was glad that he couldn't see his mortified face. He looked down and tried to gather his words. This was becoming worse than it already was.

"Ugh, you're such an asshole Miyuki!" He slapped Kazuya's hand from the waistband of the pants and turned to walk into the room. Kazuya laughed slightly while rubbing his hand.

"It's also really weird that you knew which dresser was mine."

Eijun stopped. "I guessed and I was right."

"So when do I get these back?" He smirked and it irritated Eijun further. He huffed and walked into his room, grabbed a set of his own clothes and began changing at light speed. Kazuya caught a glimpse of his naked ass and smiled a little wider. Eijun walked back to the door and smacked Kazuya in the face with his own clothes. The catcher's smile didn't fade when he gathered them up in his arms.

"You're not going to wash them?"

"Hell no, you can wash them yourself and then think about how my bare ass has been all over them!" Eijun yelled as he slammed the door. He almost missed the light blush on Kazuya's cheeks, almost.

It was that light blush that got him thinking of a small revenge tactic. To be honest with himself he may be focusing too much on his revenge. He was currently spacing out in front of the pitching net. He was unconsciously adjusting the ball in his band. He was having a hard time thinking of ways to embarrass Kazuya. Grasping the ball in his hand he adjusted his pose and pitched into the net. Grabbed another ball he resumed with twirling it in his hand.

"Stupid Miyuki." He muttered and nearly shrieked when an arm slid around his shoulders.

"Yes?" Eijun grasped his chest and breathed in. Kazuya shook a little trying to contain his laughs.

"Sometimes you're too easy" He patted the pitcher's shoulder and released him. Eijun pouted.

"I noticed that you're not pitching with any of your enthusiasm today." Eijun avoided Kazuya's questioning gaze. He could not tell him that he was distracted by contemplating what kind of revenge to enact on the catcher.

"I was just thinking." He pouted slightly.

"Don't think too hard it's not healthy to over use your brain."

"Shut up." Eijun wound up and pitched at the net with such force that he nearly toppled over. Kazuya caught his arm before he fell on his face.

"Idiot, you're not Furuya don't use so much force." Kazuya was being serious "Besides that was a terrible ball." Voice still serious he gave Eijun a confused look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eijun responded evenly. This concerned Kazuya because his pitcher wasn't yelling at him. He slid his hand up from Eijun's arm and gently grasped his shoulder.

"Want me to catch for you?" Eijun gave it a thought for a moment, he wasn't really focusing on his pitching at the moment and this was a pretty rare opportunity from the catcher. The last time he offered to catch for him was too long ago, but at the same time he was still miffed from the other night. Maybe this was some sort of an apology? He decided against it, thinking it over. He decided on a different path instead.

"No, I think I'm just going to run for a bit." He said finally.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong with you. You never turn down an opportunity to pitch." Kazuya's hand tensed on Eijun's shoulder.

"I just need to clear my head for a little bit, running always clears the mind!" Eijun shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

"I know that but…" Eijun went to take his glove off and started to make his way out of the bullpen. Kazuya followed him. When they reached the opening Eijun stopped and turned to him, the older boy nearly collided with him but stopped in time.

"Hey Miyuki?"

"Yeah?" Kazuya asked his voice sounding a tad concerned.

"Can you catch for me later tonight if the offer still stands?"

"I guess so, how about you meet me after dinner in my room?"

Eijun gave him a blinding smile. "Thanks!"

Kazuya couldn't help but smile back. He watched as Eijun ran off. 'I wonder if he's still salty from the other day, or if it's something else?' Kazuya wondered. His eyes drifted towards the pitcher's backside. He smiled widely as he remembered Eijun in his clothes. He couldn't deny that he liked it. He liked it a lot in fact, not that he would admit it out loud. Admitting it might change the relationship between him and the southpaw. He wasn't quite ready for that. He enjoyed teasing him just for the blush that would spread across the younger boy's cheeks. It made his heart beat uncontrollably.

Stealing his clothes the other night was a spur of the moment thing. His intent was to wait for the boy in his room but it so happened that Kuramochi and Masuko were heading out to the store. He was pushed into going along with them. He placed Eijun's uniform on his bed and Kuramochi asked him about it.

Kuramochi thought it was hilarious and Masuko just told him not to bully Eijun. He really wanted to be there when the boy returned to the room in a fit but he was pushed out the door. He pouted behind them as he followed them to the store. They were nearly back when his phone dinged with a text. He read it and laughed aloud. His roommates were questioning why Eijun had just stormed their room in a towel and stole his clothes. Kazuya could picture it; he told the two with him what happened while they were gone. Kuramochi laughed hard and turned the corner. Eijun was waiting with his hands on his hips. The sight had pleased him more than he thought.

Eijun was practically swimming in his sweatpants and long sleeve shirt. He looked adorable. Eijun had yelled at him and he couldn't help but laugh. He teased they boy more getting him to blush harder when he asked him about underwear. Kazuya guessed that he didn't have any and when Eijun confirmed it, he couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine. He teased him a bit more and Eijun slapped his hand away from his stolen pants. He watched as the smaller boy changed quickly, preserving some modesty but still gave Kazuya a small show of his ass unintentionally. He couldn't help but smile wider. He would definitely be thinking of that later. His thoughts were interrupted by his clothes smacking his face. He questioned if his clothes would be washed. The answer he got had actually made him blush. Eijun may have said it in anger but he didn't know that he really would be thinking of the pitcher's ass. Just probably not in the way Eijun wanted.

When the door slammed he adjusted the clothes into one had and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This boy was going to kill him one way or another. He cursed himself for falling for an idiot, but then again he was also an idiot. His pants had become a little uncomfortable so he sighed and made his way to the bathroom.

Kazuya shook his head to clear his thoughts. He really shouldn't be spacing out in the middle of practice. He gave one last look to the departed pitcher and turned back into the bull pen.

-X-X-

Eijun had cleared his head as he ran. He came to a rough conclusion. Kazuya apparently liked him in his clothes. The blush gave him away. It made Eijun's heart beat erratically in his chest. Maybe instead of revenge he could try to work on the mutual attraction. But seeing how it was Kazuya, this was going to be a bit difficult. Not only did Eijun not know how to flirt, Kazuya always had the upper hand. It would be nice once in a while to have the upper hand, to have Kazuya be the flustered one. First thing first, he needed to find an edge before tonight. So a little investigating was in order.

He slightly veered off course. Isashiki-senpai would be the best information source with all his Shoujo experience. There had to be one manga that could help him. He tracked down Isashiki taking a break with the Captain. He momentarily hesitated; maybe he should wait till he was alone but immediately pushed that thought out. Isashiki was hardly ever without the Captain. He jogged up to the both of them.

"Spitz-senpai! Captain!" They both looked towards him.

"Who're you calling a Spitz?!"

"Sorry Isashiki-senpai, but anyways I have a question for you." He blushed a little under the senpai's questioning gaze.

"Senpai have you ever read a manga where someone is in love with another but the person they're in love with is totally infuriating?"

Isashiki looked a little dumbfounded. "Sawamura, that's a little generic."

"Um…ok how about getting revenge by making the other person fall in love?"

"That narrows it a little, I guess. I may know a few. Why?"

"I just need some reference material for a project."

"….Alright." Jun looked a little skeptical at the young pitcher. "Stop by my room before you head to school after practice. I'll let you borrow a few titles."

"You're the best Senpai!" Eijun exclaimed and ran off to continue running.

Jun watched him leave "Project…Riiight."

Tetsu laughed "How much you bet his project is Miyuki?"

"That wouldn't be a fair bet, you already know it is."

-X-X-

Eijun made his way to Jun's room immediately after practice. There was about 20 minutes before their first classes. When he arrived Jun was already rummaging through his collection. He had a large stack next to him.

"Senpai, I don't think I'll need _all_ of those." Eijun sat next to him and picked up the first book on the stack and smiled. Its title was simply 'Revenge'.

"I took your request into mind but I'm also lending you other titles because I have a feeling you just don't want to drop your project on its ass after all's said and done." Eijun flushed "I'm also lending you a secret title, one you must never tell anyone about. It's my sister's." Jun suddenly turned and faced Eijun with a pink face as he handed the boy the title. Eijun blinked at it. It had two very pretty boys on the front; it was titled 'I'm only here because of you.'

"Don't read that one at school. The rest should be ok."

"Senpai, why do you have your sister's yaoi book?" Jun bristled a bit a little ticked at the look the younger boy was giving him.

"It has a surprisingly decent story line; I'm lending this one to you because I feel you might relate to it."

"I see." Eijun and Jun refused to look at each other. Jun gathered up the stack of books next to him and pushed the first year out of his room stating that they had to get to class. Eijun turned back to Jun.

"You're a huge help Senpai! Thank you very much!" he semi-bowed, the books preventing him from bending further.

"Yeah, yeah get to class."

-X-X-

Eijun dropped the books off at his room, making a neat pile on his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and cursed, he was going to be late if he didn't run now. Without looking he grabbed the first couple of books off the top of the pile and stuffed them in his school bag. He definitely was going to read during his lunch. The morning breezed by with little effort from Eijun. He was focused, just not on school work. His thoughts wondered around until they landed on Kazuya. He smiled softly as he thought of how concerned the older boy had been.

It was a nice feeling to be worried about. He wanted to laugh like a maniac with all his giddiness. He managed to squash his feelings down for the remainder of the class period. The lunch bell rang and Eijun all but ran out of the classroom with his bag. He made his way up to the roof because it was bound to be the quietest place to read. Finding a suitable place to sit he opened his bag and pulled out one of the books he brought.

"Geh!"

He realized he grabbed the wrong book as the two boys looked up at him from their cover. He knew he was alone on the roof but he looked around him before he cracked the spine open. Jun said not to read it at school but if nobody was around to see him do it, it was okay then, right?

The book was drawn beautifully and as Jun said it had a surprisingly decent story. It was about how two boys met through their passion of baseball. Odd, he closed it and looked at the cover again, there was no indication it was a sports book. He shrugged, if it had to do with baseball why wouldn't he read it? As he continued reading, it was becoming eerily familiar how the two acted around each other, one being very hot headed and the other a tease. He looked at the book skeptically. Of course Isashiki-senpai would think this book would relate to him. These boys were literally him and Kazuya in 2D.

He laughed aloud at this realization, now he was excited to read it. The two boys named Kaoru, the pitcher and Takeo, the catcher met in a park by coincidence one day when a stray baseball nearly knocked Kaoru out. Takeo was playing with his friends when one of them hit the ball high in the sky. Kaoru was walking by and Takeo made a run for it, yelling at him to duck. Kaoru confused stopped and noticed the flying baseball coming at him. He was just about to duck out of the way but Takeo was already in front of him magnificently catching the ball.

That was when Kaoru fell in love with his kohai.

Takeo apologized profusely but Kaoru just laughed and complimented his catch. They talked a lot and Kaoru learned that Takeo was looking for a high school to play baseball at. Kaoru immediately offered his school. He wanted the younger boy to join is team. He wanted to form a battery with him. Eijun paused in his reading. The pitcher had a similar personality to Kazuya, with his constant teasing. He could totally see the both of them in this book; hell they pretty much had a somewhat similar encounter. He smiled and read on.

Months passed in the book and Takeo joined Kaoru's school. He had to work hard to become a first string catcher and he only got his chance after the main catcher was injured. It was like magic when Kaoru pitched to Takeo, he was interesting and really good at catching. He was hot headed but he channeled that into his throws. Kaoru wanted to know this boy more. The coach had them form a battery game after game. Eijun frowned, if only it was that easy for him and Kazuya to form a battery.

Kaoru teased Takeo relentless to rile him up. Now that was familiar to Eijun. Kaoru admitted in his thoughts that it was cute to see his kohai all huffy and angry. He wanted to be the only one to make his kohai blush.

Did Kazuya think like this? He was always teasing and riling him up. Did he do this because he liked him? Well it had to be, if Kazuya got flustered about him wearing his clothes then the teasing was part of the same thing. He smiled widely; it was a really good idea to ask Isashiki-senpai for books. As he read on, the relationship between Kaoru and Takeo was reaching a breaking point. Kaoru could no longer hold back his feelings and he cornered Takeo in his room. Void of any roommates, Eijun had to chuckle, that was rare in a dorm. Kaoru was gripping Takeo's arms, his words jumbling up in his mouth so he turned to actions instead.

He slammed his lips to the younger boy and showed him how he felt. Eijun felt his face heat up. That must feel really nice to get your feelings out like that. When Kaoru released Takeo, the younger was shell shocked but regained enough will to bolt to the door. Kaoru was crushed but immediately was up lifted when Takeo merely cracked the door and then closed it after a moment of thinking.

He looked back at him and said he loved Kaoru too. Kaoru grabbed the boy and pinned him on his bed. He kissed the daylights out of his new lover. His hands began to wander and slipped into his…WHOA, WHOA, WHOA wait a minute! Did things just progress that fast? He slammed the book shut out of embarrassment. Do people just normally confess then jump into bed like that?

He grabbed his cheeks and slapped them. No! This stuff only happens in manga! He looked at the book in his lap. 'I mean it's not like if I confessed, Miyuki would just jump me like that.' He immediately laughed 'of course he would, he's Miyuki Kazuya after all!' he sighed and picked the book back up he had little time before lunch was over, might as well finish it. He began reading and had a permanent blush on his face from the 'detailed' drawings on the next couple pages. His mind began to wander. If Miyuki touched him like this, how good would it feel? His face got redder as they went all the way. He drew his legs up to his chest, his thighs clenching together. The more he thought of him and Kazuya in this situation the more he felt hot.

He was so distracted by the book that he failed to hear the roof door creak open. A bespectacled head poked its way out and smirked when his eyes landed on the boy. Kazuya noticed he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, completely absorbed into his book. He snuck up to him and lowly whispered into his ear.

"Sa-wa-mu-ra."

The scream that the boy produced was the girliest thing Kazuya had ever heard. He was on the ground instantly holding his stomach, laughing so hard it hurt. Eijun on the other hand was clutching the book to his chest, a hand over his mouth to lamely cover up his scream. After he somewhat recovered he turned to his ear assaulter. His shock was replaced by irritation and anger. He launched himself at Kazuya, pinning the older boy down by his hips. He grabbed his shirt up in his hands.

"What the fuck Miyuki?!"

"You were in such a deep concentration I couldn't help myself." Kazuya's eyes shone with amusement. His hands moved up to grasp Eijun's to loosen his grip off his shirt."And that's what the fuck Miyuki-senpai."

"I'll call you Senpai when you deserve it."Eijun growled. Their hands were suddenly intertwined in a struggle. Eijun attempting to attack the catcher and Kazuya trying to avoid that.

"Why the hell should I have to work towards Senpai? I should have your utmost respect at the beginning."

"Maybe if you acted like a respectable Senpai instead of teasing and being an asshole so much you would have my respect!" Eijun's eye twitched slightly. God how could he like this asshole so much, he was nothing but a pain in the ass.

"But you're so teaseable though!" Kazuya smirked up at him fully enjoying his tormenting. Eijun huffed and growled again but he ultimately calmed down. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. He locked eyes with Kazuya's amused ones.

"You're so twisted."

"Ha ha Thanks."

"IT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!" He yelled and shifted to move. Kazuya was about to let his hands go when he noticed the dropped book.

"Ehh, watcha reading Sawamura?" Eijun bolted up straight.

"It's nothing!" Kazuya went to grab the book but Eijun lunged at it first. Twisting he landed on his stomach and grabbed it then safely stashed it underneath him. He was going to breathe a sigh of relief but all the air in his lungs rushed out when a larger body lied on top of his. Hands were trying to slip underneath to reach the hidden book.

"You could have just let me see. Now I'm really curious." Kazuya's voice was low in his ear. He willed himself not to shiver. Without thinking Eijun shoved his hips up with the intent of dislodging the older boy from a top him. Kazuya grunted softly, his face was heating up slightly at the obscene position they were in but he merely smirked as his hands slipped into the small opening Eijun had made with his hips. He grasped at the pitcher's stomach, fingers brushing the book. Eijun instantly slid the book lower trying to keep it out of his reach.

'Like I wouldn't go there.' The older thought and took advantage of the current situation to slowly slide his hands lower. Eijun squeaked as he felt hands on his lower stomach. He immediately let go of the book and rearranged his priorities to grab at Kazuya's hands. Kazuya quickly swiped the book and released Eijun. He leaned heavily on his back trapping his hands under his body. The younger grunted as his air left his lungs again.

Kazuya lifted himself on his elbows to look at the book cover. Eijun blushed as he felt the older boy vibrate with laughter on his back. His head dropped to the roof trying to hide his face.

"Oooh Hooo, what's this Sawamura?" Kazuya flipped through the pages slowly. "Boys love manga? I knew you were into Shoujo but I didn't think you'd like yaoi."

"It's not mine, it's Isa-ah-um Yoshikawa's! Yeah! I borrowed it from Yoshikawa-chan. I was bored so I asked to read it during break." Eijun was sweating; he almost said it was Isashiki's. Kazuya vibrated against him again. It was cute when Eijun tried to lie; he was so bad at it. He continued flipping through the pages. When he reached the confession, he started to actually read. As he turned the page to the love scene his smile turned into a smirk.

"I wouldn't have thought you were so shameless Sawamura. Reading this perverted stuff at school." Eijun groaned and dug his head harder into the roof, trying to just disappear.

"I mean no wonder you looked so hot and bothered the art is amazing!" Kazuya reached to sit the book in front of Eijun's face. "Those are the most detailed dicks I've ever seen."

Eijun groaned again. "Oh my God Miyuki, we are not having a conversation about dicks unless we are specifically talking about you!"

"You wanna talk about my dick? I'm touched."

"No! Go die!" Eijun struggled underneath him trying to worm his way out of this situation. As much as he liked the body contact, Kazuya was just being irritating. Plus it didn't help that he wasn't really in control of the situation. Kazuya on the other hand was tickled, who would have thought he would find his pitcher with such a perverted book. Not even to mention it was Boy's love. Oh he was going to tease this boy to the end of days and maybe take advantage of the situation. Who was he to let such a golden opportunity slip away?

"Miyuki get off of me." Eijun was very slowly squirming his way out despite his hands being trapped underneath him.

"But you're so comfy, besides I'm still reading."

"You're crushing me!"

"You're fine."

Eijun whined low in his throat. It wasn't as if it was difficult to breathe in this position, he was just realizing how intimate it was. His face was starting to do a very convincing impression of a tomato.

"You know, this Takeo kind of looks like you." Kazuya mentioned as he paused on a page. Eijun looked at the book in front of him and blushed even harder as he was presented with Takeo's erotic face.

"H-how so? He doesn't look anything like me." Eijun mumbled.

"I bet you'd have a similar face if you were being fucked like this."

"WHAT?!" Eijun's head whipped up and narrowly missed Kazuya's chin. "I would not! How would you even know?" Kazuya laughed and put the book down. He shifted to move his legs between Eijun's and grabbed his chin to tilt his face towards him.

"Because you're both really cute when you blush." Kazuya could swear he saw steam come off Eijun's head.

"W-what, what're you even t-talking about?" Eijun stuttered and tried to turn his head to avoid Kazuya's eyes but the catcher's hand refused to budge. His other hand planted its self on the side of Eijun's waist to lift himself slightly as he adjusted. He moved his knees apart to spread Eijun's legs. The pitcher squeaked and moved his freed hands out from beneath him to grab pathetically at Kazuya's wrists. Kazuya leaned down to mumble in his ear.

"I wanna see if you would make such an erotic face while being fucked."

Eijun's brain stopped functioning and his body froze. Did Kazuya just admit that he wanted to fuck him? Was this some messed up dream? Kazuya's fingers eased up on his chin and skimmed down his throat, dragging Eijun's hand with his. Eijun's fingers released it as it moved away from his neck to plant on the other side of his waist to mirror his right.

Eijun's face was still frozen in the tilt. His mind was slowly catching up to the moment. His mouth was slightly ajar and twitching to say something. His neck was starting to tire.

Kazuya was beginning to think he broke the boy. Perhaps he took his flirting a little too far. It was just such a turn on to see his little pitcher so hot and bothered over something. His switch was flipped as soon as he saw the blush on his cheeks and his thighs clenched up at his chest. To hell with not admitting anything! He wanted all of Eijun. His hotheadedness, his mood making, his pseudo pitching, his honesty, his loudness, fuck even his idiocy. He, Miyuki Kazuya, wanted Sawamura Eijun. He could barely suppress his smile as he came to terms with his realization.

Eijun finally got his voice to work and seemed to panic as he over thought things.

"What are you saying?! You're taking your teasing waaay too far Miyuki Kazuya! There's no way you would want to see an erotic face of mine! You're just making fun of me now!" Eijun's face turned to face forward to focus on scrambling out from beneath his Senpai.

"M'not Sawamura." Eijun froze again and then adjusted to sit on his forearms, he slowly craned his neck to look at Kazuya. The catcher's cheeks were somewhat red and there was this really weird look in his eyes.

"You have to be."

"I'm not."

"You're lying." Kazuya frowned at him and grabbed his slightly raised hips. He forcefully pulled them towards his own and ground his erection harshly against Eijun's ass.

"Does it feel like I'm lying to you?" He savored the surprised moan Eijun released. Eijun immediately went to cover his mouth from the embarrassing noise he let out. Kazuya thought it was cute. Eijun's arms slid as his torso dropped back to the roof leaving his back ached since Kazuya had an iron grasp on his hips. If he wasn't so embarrassed he would laugh. This was possibly the worst confession ever.

He flicked his eyes back to Kazuya's, the older was smiling predatorily. He couldn't help but like it. Eijun decided right there that that he could be animalistic too. They could work out the details later but for now he just needed some sort of relief or he was going to explode.

He pushed his ass harder into Kazuya's hard cock. Rubbing torturous slow, grinning when he felt the fingers on his hips tighten and heard a low groan from the boy above him.

"Senpai" Eijun moaned out low. "It turns out you're the one with the erotic face, so cute."

Kazuya ground in harder. "Tease."

"That's rich coming from you." Eijun laughed a little but his breath hitched in his throat as Kazuya's hand left his hip to palm at his own hard cock.

"You're so hard Sawamura." Kazuya leaned down and whispered in his ear. Eijun whimpered and leaned towards the mouth by his ear. Kazuya chuckled and lapped at the shell.

"Ah- E-eijun."

"Huh?" Kazuya stopped mid lap.

"If we're doing this I'd rather you call me Eijun." The pitcher panted out. Kazuya smirked and kissed behind his ear.

"The same goes for you, call me Kazuya but add Senpai, it's kinky when you moan out Senpai."

"You just want me to call you Senpai."

"Ah, guilty as charged." Kazuya dropped kissed down the side of Eijun's neck till he reached the space where his neck and left shoulder met. He nipped and sucked fully intending to leave a mark. Eijun was surprisingly sensitive there. He cried out as he felt teeth.

"Kazuya-Senpai!" Kazuya shivered and thrust against Eijun desperately. He really wanted to feel Eijun's skin. He moved both of his hands to the front of Eijun's pants and undid the button and zipper. He shoved his way to grasp at the hard cock. He slowly pumped it dragging moans from his pitcher. Eijun felt weird and fantastic at the same time.

Kazuya's hand felt too good. The mouth on his neck felt too good. The fucking friction between his ass and Kazuya's cock felt too good. Kazuya released his neck, smirking down at his handiwork. An angry bruise stared back at him. He licked at it slowly once and pumped Eijun faster. The younger was getting louder as he came closer to his edge. As much as Kazuya wanted to hear him, he really did not want to get in trouble for having sex at school. So he wrapped his free hand around Eijun's mouth to muffle his moans.

"You need to be quieter Eijun or we'll get caught." Eijun licked at his hand and he removed it.

"Then make me cum already!" Who was he to deny his Eijun? Leaning back up, he momentarily let go of Eijun's cock, the younger whined at the lost contact.

"Hold on." Kazuya mumbled as he fumbled with his own pants, pulling out his own cock. He grabbed Eijun's pants and slid them with his boxers down to his upper thighs. Eijun momentarily freaked out.

"Kazuya we don't have anything for this!"

"Relax, as much as I need to penetrate you, we'll do that later but just let me rub up against your skin." He adjusted Eijun's legs to be trapped between his. It was so inviting having Eijun's ass presented so nicely to him. Kazuya grabbed his hips again and slid his cock between Eijun's cheeks. Eijun let out a strangled moan; it was too hot against his skin. He reached down to grab his own aching cock and started pumping in rhythm with Kazuya's thrusts.

"Eijun, your ass is amazing; I wanna fuck it so bad." Kazuya slid his hands to grasp at said ass and parted it to reveal Eijun's hole. The pitcher let out a particularly sharp moan as he was exposed. Kazuya ground harshly trying to get more relief. He was nearing the edge of his release. Eijun's voice hitched in a loud moan as he pumped himself one last time and spilled his release on the roof below him.

Kazuya followed soon after with a few more thrusts, coming all over Eijun's ass. He smiled smugly at the mess, wishing to savor this moment. He got a nasty idea and quickly grabbed his phone. Eijun was still recovering from his high; he didn't hear the camera shutter. Kazuya saved it, 'Masturbation material for later.' He thought, not that he would ever forget this sight, but it could come in handy later with Eijun.

He gently started to clean up the pitcher, running his fingers across his release to gather it mostly in one spot. He scooped it up and flicked it to the side of them. Eijun recovered enough to slip his cock away and move to get up. Kazuya shifted to allow him to move. When Eijun fixed his pants he sighed.

"Miyuki Kazuya." He said as he got up. Kazuya looked up at him from his position.

"Yes?"

"That was possibly the worst confession I've ever received." Kazuya couldn't help but laugh as he got up.

"But you'll never forget this though right?"

"How could I?! You fucking jumped me over a book!" Eijun yelled and grabbed the older boy by his shirt.

"Well I can't deny that. I sorta lost it when you looked so cute." Kazuya grabbed his hands and pulled, dragging Eijun to his chest. He dipped his head and softly kissed him. Eijun responded immediately pressing in harder. When they parted Kazuya leaned his forehead against Eijun's. Eijun started into his eyes behind his glasses and chuckled.

"I hope you don't do this every time you confess to people. I think I would have heard about Miyuki Kazuya the sexual predator."

Kazuya smiled. "I've never confessed before."

"No wonder you're so horrible."

"You're the first Eijun, you're actually a lot of my firsts." He winked. Eijun's face went a darker pink. He was actually really happy to hear that. His eyes flickered down to their hands breaking eye contact. He noticed that Kazuya hadn't fixed his pants yet. He sighed and broke hand contact to fix them for him. Kazuya was a little surprised when Eijun adjusted his shirt and zipped his pants up. It was oddly domestic of him.

"You'll make such a great wife Eijun."

"Shut up." Eijun said in a surprisingly even tone. When he finished adjusting Kazuya's clothes he took a step back and regained eye contact with the catcher.

"I expect a better confession later Kazuya." He then turned and went to gather his bag and the discarded book. Kazuya grinned.

"You don't want to hear it now?"

"As much as I would love to, the bell rang almost a half hour ago."

"Shit." Eijun quickly pressed his lips to Kazuya's as he turned for the door.

"Think about what you wanna say to me because I've got a lot to say to you later." Kazuya watched as his pitcher ran down the stairs. He laughed quietly beginning to follow him.

'I don't need to think about it, I already know I love you.'

-X-X-

They both got stuck after school as punishment. Eijun took heat from both his teacher and Kanemaru. He claimed that he was only late because he was reading a really good book, which was true for the most part. After class Kanemaru cornered him.

"Sawamura if you're going to ditch class to read manga, I'm not going to help you study." Eijun's eyes widened.

"Noooo, I promise it'll never happen again! I need your guidance!" He latched onto Kanemaru's sleeve. The blonde just frowned at him then sighed.

"Fine but you're still in trouble. I'll tell coach that you'll be late to practice. The teacher wants you to clean the classroom and drop off the log books in the teacher's office. You got it?"

"I'll do my best to make up for my mistake!" Eijun yelled gaining the attention of the few remaining students in the classroom. A couple of girls laughed as they walked out the door.

"Quiet you idiot!" Kanemaru leaned his head away from his classmate. He was about to say something else but got distracted when Eijun's shirt shifted at his neck giving him a glimpse of a bruise.

"Eh? Your neck is bruised." He stated and Eijun took a second to process it. His hand went to gently touch his neck. He then internally screamed. 'Shit what do I say? Stupid Miyuki Kazuya!' He thought it over for a second and then said the first thing that came to mind.

"I walked into a shelf." He said slowly hoping Kanemaru would accept it. To his relief he did and just muttered how Eijun was an idiot.

"Oi, just be more careful you idiot and don't be too late!" Kanemaru said as he turned to leave. When he was gone Eijun sighed in relief and pressed his hand to the kiss mark.

'That was a little close.' He thought.

Kazuya had a slightly harder time. Sure he got punished by having after school duties added onto his schedule. That was no problem that was expected. What wasn't expected was the look he got from Kuramochi. It was all knowing and disapproving.

When class ended, Kuramochi wheeled around to Kazuya.

"What did you do to him?"

"To who?"

"You know who, Sawamura! You went to find him after I said I saw him heading to the roof."

"Oh…Nothing we just talked." Kuramochi gave him a disbelieving look.

"Uh huh, sure. Just don't break him. I don't want to deal with it."

"I don't plan on breaking him." Kazuya smirked and gathered his things. "He'll still be able to move when I'm done with him."

"Okay, 'A' I don't want to hear any of that and 'B' You're no longer allowed in out room without a chaperon." Kuramochi's face was twisted with disgust as he gathered a fistful of the catcher's shirt in his hand. Kazuya laughed.

"Okay, okay not a problem, there's always my room or the bath or you know pretty much anywhere." Kuramochi blanched.

"Sawamura is never allowed around you without a chaperon!" He yelled and left to go to practice. Kazuya was left holding his stomach, tears on the edge of his eyes from laughing so hard. He wiped his eyes and started his after school punishment.

-X-X-

Eijun was already at practice by the time Kazuya showed up. He immediately located the boy in the bull pen pitching to Chris. He smiled widely as he made his way over to the pair, fully intending to interrupt but he was intercepted by Furuya.

"Miyuki-senpai, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry Monster-kun." He felt a little disappointed that he couldn't talk to Eijun.

"Please catch for me."

"Yes, yes just give me a minute." Kazuya went to step aside to go to Eijun who was currently fawning over something Chris said. Normally he would just ignore Eijun's fawning but starting today he was allowed to be jealous. Not that they were official yet but very soon they would be, after all Eijun did say he wanted a proper confession. Furuya blocked his path and held out a ball he had in his hand.

"Senpai, we're wasting time. Sawamura can wait." Oh. So that's how it was. Kazuya gave Furuya a look to say he was not amused. Furuya just gave him a blank stare in return.

"You're working for Kuramochi aren't you?" Kazuya asked pointedly. Furuya just blatantly ignored him. "Oi, don't ignore me!" Kazuya exclaimed as Furuya went to stand in the spot next to Eijun ready to pitch. Kazuya gave up and smiled a little. They could keep him away from Eijun during practice but after dinner Eijun was all his. He had promised a personal training session after all.

He felt an uneasy chill go down his spine. He looked at the field and saw Kuramochi glaring at him. Jesus, what was he, Eijun's mother? Why the sudden protectiveness? It couldn't be that he liked Eijun; Kuramochi confided in him that he liked Ryo-san, so that probably wasn't the case. Whatever the case was he wasn't going to let an overprotective roommate ruin his intentions.

-X-X-

Dinner came and went. Kazuya was waiting for Eijun in his room; he was taking far too long. He was in the middle of his homework when somebody banged on his door, a little violently he might add. He got up to answer it expecting it to be Eijun. Opening it he was graced by the sight of Eijun in a headlock by Kuramochi. Eijun's face was red; he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or lack of air or possibly both.

"Aww Kuramochi, you brought me a gift. I knew you cared." Kuramochi ignored him and pulled Eijun in front of him.

"What the fuck is this?" He pulled Eijun's shirt to the side to reveal the kiss mark.

"An act of passion." Kazuya stated without hesitation.

"I knew it was you! I was right about him needing a chaperon around you!" Kuramochi's arm reflexively tightened around Eijun's throat in irritation.

"S-senpai." Eijun protested, weakly clawing at the arm. Kazuya laughed and took out his phone to text Ryosuke. 'Your shortstop needs to be punished, he's outside my room.' It wasn't even one minute later when Ryosuke was climbing the stairs.

"You~chan." Kuramochi froze and looked at Ryosuke then felt Eijun leave his arms. The catcher's door was slammed in his face. He glared at it then shivered as he picked up on Ryosuke's glare.

"Ah, R-ryo-san, what're you doing here?" His voice was a tad shaky he felt a little uneasy as Ryosuke grabbed his hand and led him away. Kazuya listened as his teammates left, a smile on his lips as he held Eijun against the door. The younger struggled, a little tired of being held by both his senpai. He slipped out from between the door and Kazuya. The older gave him an interested look as he rubbed his neck.

"You know, when I go back tonight Kuramochi will kill me right? Kazuya laughed and approached Eijun with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Who says you're going back tonight?" Eijun met his eyes with a challenge in his own.

"I do…but if you manage to convince me to stay I won't complain."

"Oh and how can I convince you?" Kazuya was leaning his head down, a playful smirk on his lips. Eijun leaned up and brought his face closer a breath away from kissing him.

"You can catch for me." Kazuya was a little taken aback as he was lightly pushed away.

"Let's go Miyuki, you promised!" Eijun pulled out his mitt that he had stashed in the back of his pants and made his way out the door. Kazuya was stunned for a minute but then he gathered himself up to grab his own mitt and jogged after him.

"Oi, I thought we were on a first name basis?" Eijun stopped and seemed to give it a thought.

"Oh yeah!" He whirled around and Kazuya nearly ran into him. "Sorry Ka-zu-ya-sen-pai." His voice was low, teasing and a tad sensual. It seemed to go straight to Kazuya's groin. Ooh this was bound to be a bad kink. His face flushed and Eijun beamed. After all, he was looking for a way to embarrass him and all he had to do was call him by his given name. It was so easy now. Eijun was a little ecstatic at his discovery. He turned to continue walking towards the indoor training grounds but was stopped when he was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"H-hey what gives?" He questioned the catcher. They were in a darkened part of the hallway; it was a little hard to see Kazuya's face. The next thing he knew there were lips on his but before he could respond they were gone. Said lips reappeared on his earlobe.

"You're such a tease." Kazuya said through nibbles. Eijun turned his head to give him more access.

"I-ah learned from the best."

"I'll have to congratulate myself later." Kazuya mumbled. Eijun rolled his eyes and pushed on the catcher's chest. Kazuya didn't budge.

"You said we were going to play catch." Lips moved from his ear down to his throat.

"Changed my mind." Kazuya smiled against his skin as Eijun huffed.

"That's not fair! You just can't change your mi-."

"I love you Eijun." Kazuya cut him off. Eijun went quiet.

"I love you a lot in fact." He nuzzled his cheek into Eijun's shoulder. The pitcher's hands twitched where they lay on Kazuya's chest. He honestly didn't think the older would just confess just to shut him up and boy did it work! He stood there with his mouth agape as Kazuya hugged him harder.

"Kazuya…" Eijun whispered. "Since when?" He asked and wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders. Kazuya chuckled a little.

"So now you wanna hear my confession?"

"You already started!" Eijun huffed and shoved his shoulder.

"Alright, alright." Kazuya moved back to look at Eijun. "Maybe since the first time I met you. You left a lasting impression. You were interesting. When you came to Seido I was glad because I wanted to get to know you."

"You have a funny way of getting to know people." Eijun muttered.

"You're just so teasable, not my fault you fall for it every time!"

"Jerk…Go on." Eijun urged.

"Ah, yeah, so even though you're an idiot, a terrible hitter, an oblivious idiot, a loud idiot and an annoying idiot." He paused when Eijun's face contorted into irritation and then continued.

"You still managed to worm your way into my everyday life, you became like the sun to me. I wanna catch for you; listen to your Oishis when you pitch a great ball. I want you to succeed as a pitcher. I wanna create battery after battery with you. I want to go to Koshien with you, but most of all, I just want you."

Kazuya smiled warmly at Eijun. He brushed his fingers against the younger's cheeks who started crying half way through his speech.

"T-the middle part sucked but the rest was fine." Eijun pulled him back into a hug. "I accept."

"I'm glad." Kazuya pressed his lips to Eijun's shoulder and remembered that his pitcher had yet to confess.

"So what about your confession, you did say you had a lot to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, um after catch."

"Are you serious?" Kazuya pulled back to glare at the boy. Eijun just gave him an innocent look. "You're serious." Kazuya sighed and moved back. He muttered something about pitchers being pitchers. Eijun smiled as they both walked towards the indoor training area. When they arrived and saw that a number of people were using it, Eijun grabbed Kazuya's hand and led him towards the field saying that it was too crowded.

The catcher gave him a look; there was enough room for them to catch in. When they reached the field Eijun released his hand and ran up to the mound. He pulled a baseball out of his sweater pocket and turned to his catcher.

"Ready?"

"Alright I'll catch five for you." Kazuya smirked. Eijun looked like he was punched in the gut.

"FIVE? That's not even enough to get warmed up!" Kazuya crouched down and held out his mitt.

"Make 'em count."

"Kazuya!" Eijun cried and huffed when the catcher didn't move. "Fine." He readied himself on the mound, wound up and threw with all his might.

"Nice one! That actually stung a little." Kazuya called and threw it back. Eijun beamed. 'I'll put everything I want him to feel in the remaining four pitches.' He thought.

Each time he wound up and threw, he placed every bit of admiration and affection into it. Kazuya opened his arms on the last one inviting him to give him the best one yet, which he did. He was still in his follow through as Kazuya approached him. The older grabbed his face and slammed his lips on his. He gasped a little from the impact and Kazuya took advantage of it. He slid his tongue into Eijun's mouth and wandered.

Eijun whimpered and grabbed onto Kazuya's shirt. He did his best to keep up with him. Eijun tilted his head to give Kazuya better access who in turn pulled Eijun closer to him. They could have stayed like that for hours but air was an issue. Kazuya pulled back first leaving Eijun to chase him, wanting his lips back. He smiled warmly and softly head butted him.

"I accept your feelings Eijun."

-X-X-

The next morning Eijun brought all of Jun's manga back to him.

"Thanks a lot Isashiki-senpai." Jun looked surprised.

"You read them all already?" Eijun laughed nervously and blushed a little.

"I only got to one." He sheepishly held up the yaoi manga. "It turned out to be the only one I needed." He avoided Jun's stare.

"I see…so then you two are together now?" Jun asked as Eijun handed him the book.

"Huh?"

"You and Miyuki?"

"How do you know?" Jun gave the boy an incredulous look.

"You two idiots are so fucking obvious it hurts. I don't even know how you two were so oblivious to each other. It's like watching a Shoujo play out in front of my eyes. Not even to mention how you two first met." Eijun thought back to it, now that he thought about it, it was pretty Shoujo-esque.

"Haha, I guess you're kinda right Isashiki-senpai, but honestly I really didn't realize my feelings till a couple weeks ago. I just picked up on Kazuya's feelings the other day." Eijun blushed harder and Jun tsked.

"You're both idiots. We all knew you both had feelings for each other since your first day. We even started betting when the both of you would actually act on them. I think Rei-chan won." Eijun was floored, they were betting on them?

"Betting?"

"Man I would have won too if you guys waited two more weeks. I bet Kuramochi 's pissed, he lost by one day."

"Geh! So that's why he's been extra violent yesterday and today." Eijun rubbed at his side. Kuramochi's wake up wrestling move had been particularly rough today.

"Well anyways we need to get to class." Jun said as he got up off the floor.

"Ah yes!" Eijun scrambled to his feet and to the door.

"Thanks again!"

"Don't mind." Jun waved him off. Eijun closed the door behind him and made his way back to his room to gather his school things. When he arrived at his room he noticed a little gift wrapped bag placed on his bed. He looked at it curiously. What was this? There was a little note attached. Eijun opened it and it read.

 _Miyuki and Sawamura, congratulations on the new romance, don't use them all in one day. Love, the Team._

Eijun instantly got a bad feeling as he put the note down. He grabbed the bag and opened it. His face went red immediately and he nearly dropped the thoughtful gift. Inside was a box of condoms and lubricant. Eijun wanted to die of embarrassment. He quickly shoved it under his pillow. Briefly he considered not even leaving the room and hiding under his blanket, but that meant no baseball practice. So he resumed gathering his school things and left with a deep blush on his cheeks that didn't calm down even when he got to school. He didn't even know he passed Kuramochi up, who just put on a mischievous smile.

'Looks like someone got our gift.' Kuramochi thought as said short stop made his way to class. He smiled as he spotted Eijun's other half in the classroom and slid into his desk in front of him.

"So we left you and your boyfriend a little gift. You should ask him about it later."

"Is that so?" Kazuya's brow lifted in interest. "Why on Earth would you gift us anything?"

"We're nice people, that's why."

"Who's we?"

"The entire team."

"I see." Kazuya set his chin down on an upraised hand and smirked. "Thank you in advance for your thoughtful gift."

"Don't mention it." Kuramochi spun around to face the front of the classroom then quickly turned back around "Ever."

"HAHAHAHA, you got it." Kazuya smiled and turned his attention to the teacher that walked into the room. 'What did they gift us?' he couldn't help but think. When lunch came around his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to seek out Eijun.

As soon as the bell rang he was out the door and making his way to the first year floor. Navigating his way to Eijun's classroom he couldn't help but smile in anticipation of seeing his adorable pitcher. Granted they'd seen each other this morning at breakfast but it still felt like a long time ago. Stopping at the classroom door he ran into Kanemaru as he was leaving.

"Kanemaru-kun! Is Sawamura in there?"

"Miyuki-senpai? Ah yeah, that idiot's asleep at his desk." Kanemaru pointed behind him to Eijun's unconscious body. Miyuki smirked at the opportunity he was granted.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he's up for class." He said a little too cheerfully. Kanemaru's brow raised.

"Okay...Thanks Senpai." He said as he continued out into the hallway. Kazuya waved at him and then turned to his boyfriend. There were a few students hanging around the classroom, but that didn't entirely matter. They were probably just going to get a good laugh out of what was going to happen. Kazuya snuck up to the side of Eijun's desk. His face was set in such a peaceful manner that it almost seemed to be a shame to wake him up. Leaning down he swiped his tongue along the shell of Eijun's ear. The reaction was immediate. Eijun's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly with a yell. Kazuya manged to get out of the way just in time as he laughed.

"Ugh what the hell?!...MIYUKI KAZUYA?" He stood up rubbing his ear and then grabbed the catcher's shirt. Kazuya was still laughing as Eijun glared at him.

"Good morning Eijun."

"That was entirely uncalled for." Eijun released Kazuya. "You could have woken me up like a normal person."

"Well, I'm not exactly normal."

"You're telling me. So how come you're here?"

"I was informed that we got a gift." Eijun's face lit up a bright red and he adverted his gaze. Kazuya's interest peaked at this reaction. "Judging by your reaction, it's a good gift isn't it?"

"NO! Uhh yes...maybe." Eijun brought his hands to hide his face. Kazuya chuckled lowly.

"Now I want to know, let's go find a spot to discuss this." he pulled Eijun along and he led them up to the roof.

"Is this just going to be a thing for us. Coming up to the roof?" Eijun asked dryly.

"Well if the same thing as yesterday happens, I'd like it to be a thing." Kazuya smiled at him. Eijun's face lit up again as he remembered the day before.

"Do you want to get in trouble?" Eijun asked as his hands went up to cover his face. Kazuya pulled them down and kissed him briefly.

"If it's with you then it's worth it."

"You know, in the past twenty four hours you've turned into such a romantic sap. It's a little alarming."

"Well you changed me a lot." Kazuya pulled him towards a wall on the left of the roof door and pushed him lightly into it.

"Yup. Definitely a sap." Eijun pulled on Kazuya's collar to bring the catcher closer and kissed him. Kazuya smiled into the kiss and pushed in harder before moving back slightly.

"It's your fault you know."

"Shut up and kiss me." Eijun slid his hands into the catcher's hair and pulled his mouth back to his. Kazuya chuckled slightly and opened his mouth to lick at the pitcher's lips. Eijun parted his lips and allowed the catcher to slide his tongue in. Kazuya slid his hands down to Eijun's waist and pulled him in as close as he could. After a few minutes of just making out. Kazuya pulled away and smiled.

"So about that gift?"

"After school. No point in igniting emotions right now and we really should get back to class. We don't want to be late again. Let's not forget who jumped who over a stupid book! If I was to tell you what we got, you'd have me ditch school." Eijun pushed him back. Though Eijun had a point, Kazuya still pouted.

"Fine, it better be good." He grabbed Eijun's hand and led him back to his classroom.

-X-X-

And it was good because after school, Eijun showed Kazuya what they had received and nobody saw them for the rest of the night.


End file.
